Question: Ashley buys a basket of bananas on sale for $\$10$ before tax. The sales tax is $6\%$. What is the total price Ashley pays for the basket of bananas? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of bananas. ${6\%} \times {$10} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{6}{100}$ which is also equal to $6 \div 100$ $6 \div 100 = 0.06$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.06} \times {$10} = {$0.60}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Ashley paid. ${$0.60} + {$10.00} = $10.60$ Ashley needs to pay $$10.60.$